A Special Day With Big Brother
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: It is Karen Minakami's birthday, so Wataru spends the day with her, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Planning A Surprise Party Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Planning A Surprise Party Part 1**

** It was September 23rd, and it was Karen Minakami's birthday.**

** Since it was a weekend, the students who attended Stargazers' Hill West University didn't have school, so the Minakami family decided to let Karen sleep in.**

** Shirayuki was busy in the kitchen as Wataru came in the house with Kaho from weeding Kaho's garden.**

** "Good morning, everyone." Wataru greeted the nine other sisters in the house.**

** "Good morning, Brother Darling." Chikage greeted.**

** "Good morning, Brother Mine." Marie greeted.**

** "Good morning, Elder Brother!" Shirayuki called from the kitchen.**

** "Is Karen up yet?" Wataru asked.**

** "Karen's not up yet, Beloved Brother." Haruka answered.**

** "We decided to let her sleep in so we could prepare her surprise party." Sakuya said to Wataru.**

** "Good plan," Wataru said. "but what do I get to do?"**

** "You get to keep Karen out of the house, Bro bro." Hinako, the youngest child of the Minakami family said.**

** "I can do that." Wataru said to Hinako.**

** "Big Bro," Mamoru requested. "do you think you can pick up another carton of eggs? We're out."**

** "For Karen's birthday cake?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

** "Yes, Big Bro." Mamoru clarified.**


	2. Planning A Surprise Party Part 2

** Planning A Surprise Party Part 2**

** "I'm on it." Wataru said.**

** Wataru quickly raced out of the welcome house to go to the grocery store for another carton of eggs.**

** As soon as Wataru left the welcome house, Karen came downstairs from her bedroom.**

** "Good morning, everyone." Karen greeted.**

** "Happy birthday, Karen!" Aria, Hinako, Sakuya, Mamoru, Marie, Haruka, Chikage, Yotsuba, Kaho, and Shirayuki all cheered.**

** "Thank you, everyone." Karen said.**

** "You're quite welcome, Karen." Chikage, Kaho, Haruka, Mamoru, Hinako, Shirayuki, Yotsuba, Aria, Marie, and Sakuya said.**

** "Rinrin wished me a happy birthday in an email this morning since she couldn't be here." Karen said.**

** "That's right," Yotsuba recalled. "Rinrin is still studying robotics in the United States of America!"**

** "I sure wish Riri would email me." Hinako complained.**

** "Now now, Hina, it's Karen's birthday, don't ruin it for her." Mamoru said.**

** "You're right, Mamoru," Hinako said. "I'm sorry."**

** Just then, Wataru entered the front door of the welcome house.**

** "Good morning, Big Brother." Karen greeted.**

** Wataru set the egg carton on the table, "Good morning to you too, Karen, and happy birthday." he greeted back.**

** "Thank you, Big Brother." Karen said.**

** "Karen," Sakuya said. "grab your windbreaker."**

** "Why, Sakuya?" Karen asked, she was confused.**


	3. Planning A Surprise Party Part 3

** Planning A Surprise Party Part 3**

** "Because, Karen," Chikage answered just before Sakuya could even speak. "you will be spending the entire day with Brother Darling."**

** "What about the rest of you?" Karen asked.**

** "We will be... uh..." Kaho began.**

** "Cleaning the house!" Mamoru told Karen, finishing for Kaho.**

** "That's it! The rest of us will be cleaning the house!" Kaho said.**

** Karen grabbed a mop, "That is quite all right, I will have another birthday next year." she sighed.**

** Sakuya took the mop from Karen's hand, "Nonsense, Karen! You will have a special day with Dear Brother!" she said.**

** Wataru helped Karen with her windbreaker, "Don't worry, Karen, I'll make sure you have a good birthday this year." he said.**

** "Really, Big Brother?" Karen asked.**

** "Cross my heart." Wataru said to Karen.**

** "All right then," Karen said to Wataru. "I will go with you."**

** Karen and Wataru went out the front door of the welcome house.**

** Once Karen and Wataru were out of earshot, Mamoru turned to Kaho.**

** "Whew! That was a close one!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "We almost spilled the beans!" Kaho agreed.**

** "Turn the talkers off!" Sakuya scolded Mamoru and Kaho.**

** "That's right," Chikage agreed. "we have work to do!"**

** Mamoru and Kaho looked at Sakuya and Chikage.**

** "Sorry." Kaho said to Chikage and Sakuya.**

** "We won't goof off again." Mamoru said to Chikage and Sakuya.**

** "See that it won't happen again." Chikage said to Kaho and Mamoru sternly.**

** Mamoru then handed some unblown balloons to Kaho.**

** "Let's start blowing up balloons." Mamoru said to Kaho.**

** "All right, Mamoru!" Kaho said eagerly.**


	4. Out On The Town

** Out On The Town**

** Meanwhile in town, Wataru and Karen were grabbing lunch at a charming cafe.**

** "So, Big Brother?" Karen asked.**

** "Yes, Karen," Wataru answered. "what is it?"**

** "Why are the other girls being so secretive today?" Karen asked Wataru seriously.**

** "Secretive," Wataru answered Karen. "what do you mean?"**

** "You know, secretive," Karen said to Wataru. "as in keeping secrets!"**

** "No reason that you should worry about that, Karen." Wataru said gently.**

** "Okay, Big Brother." Karen sighed.**

** Back at the welcome house, the balloons were blown up so now, Mamoru and Kaho were busy putting up streamers.**

** "Hey, Kaho," Mamoru called. "how's it coming over there?"**

** "It is coming along just fine, Mamoru." Kaho answered.**

** Mamoru just looked at Kaho's work.**

** "This looks excellent, Kaho," Mamoru said. "Karen will be so surprised!"**

** "That's what I'm counting on." Kaho told Mamoru earnestly.**


	5. Help From Hinako

** Help From Hinako**

** In the kitchen, Hinako found some colorful chocolate candies.**

** "Shirayuki, I found these chocolate candies," Hinako observed. "I think we could use them on top of Karen's cake since we're out of sprinkles."**

** Shirayuki looked at the candies, "Since I'm already baking Karen a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting... I would say that **_**that**_** is **_**way too much **_**chocolate, Hina." she laughed.**

** "Oh! Oops! I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, Shirayuki." Hinako said.**

** "It's okay, Hina." Shirayuki said.**

** Haruka entered the kitchen.**

** "Hinako," Haruka asked. "how would you like to go into town with me for a while?"**

** "But Haruka," Hinako protested. "that's where Bro Bro and Karen are!"**

** "Ah! But they will not be at the grocery store, now will they?" Haruka asked Hinako.**

** "I guess not." Hinako said to Haruka.**

** "Good," Haruka said to Hinako. "now, let's be off."**

** "Okay." Hinako said.**

** Hinako and Haruka left to go to the supermarket.**

** Back in town, Karen and Wataru went inside the antique shop.**

** "Oh! Big Brother," Karen sighed. "just look at that ballerina music box!"**


	6. The Voice Of Reason Part 1

** The Voice Of Reason Part 1**

** "And, oh, Karen! Look at that price! It costs over one hundred dollars," Wataru commented. "I'm afraid we can't afford it."**

** "Oh well, Big Brother," Karen sighed. "maybe we will be able to afford it next year."**

** "Or," Wataru said to Karen. "maybe we will be able to afford it by Christmas, chin up."**

** Karen looked at Wataru, "Thanks, Big Brother!" she exclaimed, hugging him.**

** At that same moment, Haruka and Hinako were at the supermarket.**

** Haruka was busy looking for rainbow sprinkles for the birthday cake that Shirayuki was making for Karen.**

** While Hinako on the other hand, was looking elsewhere.**

** "Hey, Haruka! Over here," Hinako called. "I found something!"**

** "Did you find rainbow sprinkles, Hinako?" Haruka asked out of curiosity.**

** "No, I found some hair accessories," Hinako told Haruka. "I was thinking of buying a package of new ribbons for Karen as a birthday present."**

** "Now, now, Hina," Haruka chided. "we are **_**only**_** here for rainbow sprinkles! **_**Not**_** hair accessories!"**

** "I can use my own money for them." Hinako told Haruka.**

** "My goodness, Hina! The money you've been saving so you could start taking ballet lessons?" Haruka asked, she was shocked.**

** "I'll continue to save toward my ballet lessons, Haruka," Hinako said. "but Karen's birthday is **_**today**_**, and I haven't gotten her a present."**

** "What are you trying to say?" Haruka asked Hinako.**

** "I'm trying to say that Karen is worth spending my money for." Hinako told Haruka.**


	7. The Voice Of Reason Part 2

** The Voice Of Reason Part 2**

** "So, I see," Haruka said to Hinako. "I have an idea!"**

** "You do? What is it?" Hinako asked Haruka.**

** "You pick out the hair ribbons you think would look best on Karen for her birthday gift," Haruka told Hinako. "while I buy some more rainbow sprinkles."**

** "Great idea, Haruka!" Hinako exclaimed.**

** Haruka went back to looking for rainbow sprinkles, while Hinako skipped off to buy her birthday gift to Karen.**

** Back at the welcome house, Mamoru entered the kitchen for a glass of apple juice.**

** "Kaho and I are finished with the decorating, would you like some help with the cake?" Mamoru asked Shirayuki.**

** "No thanks, Mamoru," Shirayuki replied. "once Hinako and Haruka get back with the rainbow sprinkles, I should be good to go!"**

** "Oh... I see." Mamoru sighed.**

** Mamoru went to her bedroom to wrap the new camera she got for Karen.**

** Back at the grocery store, Haruka and Hinako were paying for their purchases.**

** "Hey, Haruka," Hinako asked. "what did you pick out as a gift for Karen?"**

** "I didn't actually buy her a gift," Haruka explained to Hinako. "I **_**made**_** her a gift."**

** "What did you make?" Hinako asked Haruka.**

** "A pair of gloves to keep her fingers warm while she plays the piano." Haruka replied to Hinako.**

** "Oh! Karen will **_**love**_** that!" Hinako exclaimed.**

** "I'm hoping she will." Haruka said to Hinako.**

** "Don't worry so much, Haruka," Hinako said. "I'm sure Karen will like the gloves because you were the one who made them for her in mind."**

** "You're right, thank you, Hinako." Haruka said.**

** "You're welcome." Hinako said to Haruka.**

** Back at the welcome house, Shirayuki was still in the kitchen.**

** When Mamoru entered the kitchen.**


	8. The Voice Of Reason Part 3

** The Voice Of Reason Part 3**

** "Are Hina and Haruka back from the supermarket yet, Shirayuki?" Mamoru asked.**

** "They're not back yet, Mamoru," Shirayuki commented. "why do you ask?"**

** "I'm done wrapping the camera I got for Karen, and I'm just wondering where I should put it." Mamoru said to Shirayuki.**

** "Put it with the other gifts on the table." Shirayuki directed Mamoru.**

** "Okay." Mamoru said to Shirayuki.**

** Mamoru set her gift for Karen on the table just as Hinako and Haruka entered the welcome house's front door.**

** "Hinako and I are back!" Haruka called.**

** "Do you have the rainbow sprinkles, Haruka?" Shirayuki called from the kitchen.**

** "Right here!" Haruka called back to Shirayuki.**

** Hinako went to her bedroom to wrap the hair ribbons she had purchased for her gift to Karen.**

** Haruka went into the kitchen to give the sprinkles to Shirayuki.**

** Just then, Yotsuba saw Karen and Wataru coming up the front walk just as the sun began to set.**


	9. More Distractions

** More Distractions**

** "Code red! Code red! Brother Dearest and Karen are coming up the walkway!" Yotsuba called out.**

** "Quick, Yotsuba," Chikage said in a frantic manner. "go and tell Brother Darling that we aren't ready yet!"**

** "I'm on it!" Yotsuba said to Chikage.**

** Yotsuba raced out to the front yard to meet up with Karen and Wataru.**

** "Hi, Yotsuba." Karen greeted.**

** "Hi, Karen," Yotsuba greeted back. "I need to talk to Brother Dearest in private."**

** "With me," Wataru asked Yotsuba. "why?"**

** "Just come with me!" Yotsuba told Wataru, pulling him by his left arm.**

** When Yotsuba and Wataru were alone, Wataru was curious.**

** "Why did you drag me here?" Wataru asked Yotsuba.**

** Yotsuba looked Wataru straight in the eye.**

** "We need you to dtstract Karen for a little while longer," Yotsuba said to Wataru. "do you think you can do it?"**

** "I know I can!" Wataru answered Yotsuba.**

** "We are all counting on you, Brother Dearest!" Yotsuba said.**

** Yotsuba went back into the welcome house to finish getting things ready for Karen's surprise party.**


	10. Karen's Surprise Party

** Karen's Surprise Party**

** While Wataru kept Karen distracted, the other girls got the chapel ready because that was where Karen's surprise birthday party was going to be held.**

** After a while, Wataru and Karen entered the chapel.**

** Wataru flipped the light switch on.**

** "Surprise! Happy birthday, Karen!" everyone exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, everyone! Whata surprise!" Karen exclaimed.**

** After dinner, it was time for dessert with candy, ice cream, and cake.**

** After dessert was had, it was time for Karen to open her birthday presents.**

** Karen loved all twelve of her birthday presents, but her favorite present by far was spending the day bonding with Wataru, her dear big brother.**


End file.
